


Сюрпризы

by leow



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leow/pseuds/leow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хибари не мог не заметить девочку, которая беспрерывно продолжала удивлять его (не всегда приятно).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сюрпризы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23402) by lifetocome. 



Список интересов Хибари Кёи слыл чрезвычайно коротким — его птица, Намимори, массовые убийства — и в нем никогда не было места для нее. Хибари это лишь говорило о незначительности её существования.

С тех пор как она явилась из неоткуда, казалось, ее ни разу нельзя было заметить отдельно от стада травоядных поблизости. То ли какие-то женщины, та или иная, висели над ней и ещё одним странным ребенком с африканской прической, то ли Савада и компания играли с ней в брось-и-поймай (используя ее же в качестве мяча). Такие зрелища резали ему по глазам и оставляли во рту едкий привкус, а так как она всегда оставалась на периферии и никогда не привлекала к себе внимания.

Что уж там, поначалу он даже не мог точно сказать, что она — это «она».

Зато, когда утруждал себя присмотреться, ей часто удавалось его удивить. И даже при том, что Хибари не любил неожиданности, и ещё больше ненавидел факт, что маленькой девочке удавалось сбить его столку, он не мог игнорировать их.

Он удивился, когда однажды утром по дороге в школу был остановлен тихим «Доброе утро, Хибари-сан». Внизу он увидел ее, приблизительно восьми-девяти лет. Ее волос только-только начало хватать на две косы, и глаза уже чуть больше напоминали глаза, а не два тонких штриха. В тот раз он решил, что она заучила приветствие перед зеркалом, потому что для её мягкого дрожащего голоса оно получилось довольно ясным. Более того, оно оказалось настолько понятным и непохожим на всё то, что Хибари слышал от неё до сих пор, что для понимания ему потребовалось добрых несколько минут. К тому времени она уже убежала, дико краснея, и довольно скоро на улице раздался знакомый звук взрыва.

Он удивился, когда впервые увидел её в форме средней школы Намимори. Она сидела одна в парке, с книгой в руке, а школьная сумка валялась в ногах. Она выглядела точно так же, как любая другая школьница; без его разрешения она стала частью города. Бант, аккуратно завязанный у неё на воротнике, и юбка в складку чуть ниже колен наполнили Хибари ностальгией — несколько лет назад он, наконец, дал себе возможность получить высшее образование, пока дела мафии стали занимать ещё больше личного времени.

Тогда он ушел, не замеченные ею.

Он удивился, обнаружив свою комнату украшенной свежей веточкой сакуры в день, когда зима уступила весне. На фоне белой стены усеянный розовыми соцветиями стебель казался слишком одиноким. Перебирая пальцами бархатные лепестки, Хибари вспомнил о ней.

Он удивился, когда вернувшись однажды раньше обычного, увидел в коридоре за своим кабинетом ее — вместо Кусакабе — стоящей на коленях. На этот раз ее длинные волосы ниспадали с обеих сторон лица на плечи. На ней было лёгкое кимоно цвета слоновой кости, которое, судя по всему, не сильно спасало от холода, но ее руки не дрожали, когда она обмахивала чай плавным жестом. С такого расстояния она выглядела почти эфирной, и, разумеется, исчезла прежде, чем он успел о чем-нибудь спросить, оставляя вместо себя дымящуюся чашку Маття.

Чай был слабым и горьким, с тончайшим налетом пены, приготовленный именно так, как ему обычно нравилось.

Он удивился предательству Хибёда. Освободив его из лап психотического маньяка, меньшее, что он рассчитывал получить взамен, — это преданность. Так ведь нет, тому понадобилось подружиться еще с… пусть не врагом, но с кем-то другим. Когда Хибари нужно было передать сообщение, он нигде не нашел Хибёда, и, в конце концов, застал его — их — в доме Савады. Она снимала чистое белье, а маленький предатель сидели у неё в волосах; оба напевали гимн Намимори и казались невероятно довольными.

Когда позже выяснилось, что Хибёд мог прощебетать ее имя, Хибари понял, что был слишком снисходителен к ним обоим

Сюрпризы все не прекращались, и он подозревал, что не прекратятся никогда, но отказывался удивляться сильнее, чем на мгновенье. Если он постарается не всматриваться слишком часто, то уже скоро каждая новая её выходка станет нормой, а сама она отойдёт обратно на задворки его сознания.

И она отошла. Как цветущая слива, помещённая в вашицу, она всегда оставалась там, но была слишком незаметной. Он утверждал, что она не претендовала на его внимание.

Так и было до этого момента .

Хибари недовольно поджал губы. Дольше полугода он не возвращался в любимый город, а тот встретил его столь отвратительным зрелищем. На ней был белый халат службы доставки, платок съехал на бок, ящик с раменом лежал на земле перевернутый, а его содержимое разлилось и испортилось. Но что коробило даже сильнее — четыре окруживших её мужчины. Еще два были впечатаны в стену, уже побежденные.

Она выглядела сердитой, хотя к её утончённым чертам это выражение совсем не подходило. Язык, на котором она тараторила, тоже был непривычным, как будто другой человек говорил с ее голосом. Хибари вспомнил, что она не из Японии, и удивился (снова!) тому, что надолго забыл об этом. За несколько лет она смогла превратиться в обычную девочку, которая идеально вписывалась в Намимори, постоянный фон его жизни.

«И для чего?» - рассеянно спросил себя Хибари, наблюдая, как она движется между противниками и бьет ладонями по самым больным точкам. Внезапно она стала для него больше, чем просто загадкой, а загадкой, которую нужно решить. Его пальцы сомкнулись на тонфах, и с хищным оскалом он помчался вперед, чувствуя, как в предвкушении хорошей охоты по венам разгоняется кровь.


End file.
